Father's Day
by himesama16
Summary: What happens when there is a time change and Usagi and Mamoru never figure out who they really are? This time change affects Usagi too. Her father and brother die in a car accident because of............HER! This is a short story that I wrote for fathe


Today is fathers day, and I miss my father. I've decided to write this   
story in remembrance of him. I hope that everyone enjoys it.   
  
MUST READ  
  
This is an alternate universe in which the Sailor Senshi do not exist,   
however, Usagi is friends with all of the inner and outer senshi. Usagi and   
Mamoru are not together (yet HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA). Usagi is the second   
smartest person in school, but she still is always late. Ami is the only   
person who is smarter than Usagi.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotoru Tomoe  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
Ikuko Tsukino/Usagi's mom  
Kenji Tsukino/Usagi's dad  
Shingo Tsukino/Usagi's younger brother known as Sammy in the english  
  
**************************  
Father's Day  
Rating: G  
**************************  
  
Usagi sat in her chair, her birthday was only about two weeks away, but   
that's not what she was thinking about. It was Father's Day, and she didn't   
have a father to give this day to, or a brother for that fact. She was   
completely depressed about her father's and brother's death. She 'knew' it   
was her fault no matter what anyone else said. They all told her that it   
wasn't her fault, but she never believed them.  
  
It had been two months since her father and brother had died, and she felt   
as if it was yesterday. The day had started out so normal, but the day   
changed her life in such a way that it would have an affect on her that   
would never leave.  
  
*****Flash back to two months ago*****  
  
Usagi woke up screaming, "MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP FROM SCHOOL?!?" She   
rushed around and got all of her stuff for school. She was running late for   
school again, like usual. She rushed to get dressed and ran out of the house   
calling, "Bye mom! Bye dad!"  
  
She absently noticed that her father was walking out the door to take Shingo   
to school. She ran down the street and went to cross the street. When she   
was about half way across, she noticed a car speeding towards her, and she   
froze right where she was. The car swerved and hit another car, then   
everythink went black. The last thing that Usagi remembered was thinking   
that the car looked like her father's car.  
  
She woke up in a room that was completely white. She noticed a tube in her   
arm and sat up. Soon she realized that she was in a hospital room. What   
caught her eye, though, was her mother sleeping in a chair next to her. Her   
mother looked so peaceful that Usagi didn't want to wake her up.  
  
Usagi rolled over and something that was connected to her chest fell off   
causing some machine to go off. Ikuko woke up and looked at her in shock   
just as a doctor and two nurses walked into the room. Usagi looked at   
everyone curiously and there was this silence that disturbed Usagi. She   
finally got sick of it and said, "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"  
  
Everyone's reluctance to answer mad her even madder than she already was.   
You eould literally see smoke coming out of her ears. "Why am I here?" Usagi   
asked gritting her teeth in anger.  
  
Ikuko liiked up towards the doctor and two nurses begging with her eyes to   
be left alone with her daughter. They took the hint and left the two alone.   
"Usagi-chan, I have something to tell you," Ikuko said in a sad tone that   
made Usagi's anger disappear. "The reason you're in a hospital, is because   
you were hit by a car. The other thing is that the car was your father's   
car, and he and your brother, Shingo, died on impact." Ikuko looked at her   
daughter to see what her reaction was.  
  
Usagi stared off into space thinking about her longlost brother and father.   
She looked at her mother to see that she was telling the truth because   
Usagi didn't want to believe that it was true. She decided that she would   
change the subject, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"An entire week," her mother replied.  
  
Usagi jumped up out of the bed only to be put directly back into it. "Mom!"   
Usagi screamed in frustration.  
  
"Usagi," her mother exclaimed in a repriminding tone. "You need to stay in   
bed until you're completely healed, understand?"  
  
"Yes mother," Usagi replied.  
  
"Good, now I'm going to go call your friends. They wanted to know when you   
woke up. They also came to visit you alot. I didn't know you had so many   
friends, I think there were eleven in all."  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Usagi remembered that before that day had ended, she had had eleven   
visitors in all. Her visitors included, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotoru,   
Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Naru (Molly), and Melvin (I can't think of his   
japanese name).  
  
During these last two weeks, everyone has done nothing except give her pity   
that she never wanted. Although she loved her father and brother, she didn't   
want everyone treating her like a glass doll, which is exactly how everyone   
treated her. Even her mother treated her like a glass doll. Her mother   
wouldn't let her walk to school anymore, instead, she drove her daughter to   
school everyday. Because of this change of cercamstances, Usagi was never   
late for school.  
  
Her mother never let her daughter out of her sight for more than the time   
that she needed for school. Usagi soon got tired of having to have the scout   
meetings at her house. She decided that she would tell her mom about her   
little secret.  
  
"Guys," Usagi said at one of the senshi meeting when everyone was saying   
that they hated the fact that her mother wouldn't let Usagi do anything   
outside of the home. "Do you think that I should tell my mom our little   
secret?"  
  
The silence that followed Usagi's words, scared her into thinking that she   
shouldn't have said that. But that didn't last long when they all said,   
"YES!" at the same time.  
  
"Ok, ok," Usagi said laughing. "I'll tell her right now since you're all in   
a hurry for me to do so." With those words, Usagi got up and walked out of   
the room to go get her mother. Usagi found her mother in the kitchen making   
a snack for Usagi and her friends.  
  
"Mom," Usagi started quietly. "I have something I need to show you. Will you   
come with me, it will only take a minute?"  
  
"Yes honey," Ikuko replied while following her daughter into Usagi's   
bedroom.  
  
Usagi led her mother to her room with apprehension. She was afraid that her   
mother would freak out. When she got to the room, she spoke to her mother   
first, "Listen Mom, what we are about to show you can't be revealed to   
anyone, understand?" Her mother nodded. "Good," Usagi turned to the others   
in the room which consisted of all of the senshi with the exception of   
Sailor Pluto who was guarding the gates of time. "Let's do it! Moon   
Eternal....."  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power....."  
  
"Mars Crystal Power......."  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power.........."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power........"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power......."  
  
"Neptune Planet Power......"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power......"  
  
"MAKE UP!!" They all screamed the last two words in unison. Usagi's mother   
was surprised, to say the least. When they transformed, something strange   
happened however. Someone appeared out of nowhere standing in front of them.   
It was none other then Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Why am I here?" Mamoru asked astounded that he was in a girl's bedroom.  
  
"Because I brought you here," said a mysterious voice from the bedroom   
doorway. Everyone swirled around to see Sailor Pluto standing there with a   
very small smile on her face which only the Outer Senshi and Usagi noticed.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Because destiny requires it," Pluto replied. "Please detransform."  
  
"NO!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"He needs to know your identities," Pluto said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"Because he is Tuxido Kamen, Princess," Pluto replied making Mamoru's eyes   
widen.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked.  
  
"I'm the guardian of the gate of time," Pluto said. With those words spoken,   
Eternal Sailor Moon detransformed into Usagi. The other senshi followed suit   
only because they knew that if he knew Usagi was Sailor Moon, he would soon   
figure out that they were the Sailor Senshi. When everyone was   
detransformed, something strange happened (A.N. haven't I said this a lot   
recently). Usagi transformed into her Princess Serenity form and Tuxido   
Kamen transformed, for the very first time, transformed into Prince   
Endymion.  
  
Usagi's and Mamoru's heads started to spin as images of another life flooded   
into their heads. They collapsed to the ground in pain from their memories   
returning. When the pain finally ceased, they both collapsed in exhaustian.   
Pluto spoke to the now very concerned senshi saying, "Don't worry, they just   
regained all of their memories."  
  
"Will they be ok?" Haruka asked with concern lacing her voice for her   
princess.  
  
"Yes, they will wake up in about an hour or so," Pluto said. "I must go   
retrieve some people." With those words, Pluto disappeared in a portal. The   
senshi moved them onto the bad and looked up to see that Usagi's mother was   
just staring in shock at all that she had seen. Minako giggled at the   
shock-stricken mother.  
  
Ikuko Tsukino shook her head and looked up again to see everyone staring at   
her, "Did that all just happen?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Yes it did," Ami said.  
  
"My daughter is Sailor Moon?" Ikuko said still in shock.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon," Ami corrected.  
  
"Don't worry Tsukino-san, Usagi has eight guardians to protect her.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Usagi woke up to find eight faces staring at her which consisted of Haruka,   
Michiru, Hotoru, Ikuko, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. "Where is Endymion!"   
Usagi exclaimed immediately.  
  
"Well, she thinks fast, doesn't she?" Minako said with a sly smile.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!?" Usagi said.  
  
"Right over there," Rei said pointing to a pull-out bed over to the right of   
Usagi.   
  
Usagi looked inbetween Haruka and Michiru to see him surrounded by four men   
that seemed familiar. When she looked closer, she noticed realized that they   
were Beryl's generals, but with her new memories, she remembered that they   
were Endymion's guards too.  
  
Usagi sat up gaining the attention of the royal guard of earth. They looked   
over towards the woman that their prince had fallen in love with. All of   
them knew that she was Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon from Sailor Pluto's   
explaination of what had happened. The worst part is that she also told them   
that Beryl had made clones of them and used them to fight against Sailor   
Moon and to destroy the Silver Millenium. They were even more shocked to   
find out that their clones were used to fight against Sailor Moon before she   
found out that she was Princess Serenity.  
  
"Your Highness," they all said as they turned and bowed down to Usagi.  
  
"How do they know?" Usagi asked unsure of what to do.  
  
"I told them," a voice said from behind Usagi.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked back to the voice as she turned around and saw that it   
was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Because these men were not the men you fought in the Silver Millenium or   
two years ago," Pluto explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Queen Beryl trapped them in the Dark Kingdom during the Silver Millenium,   
she made clones. When your mother sent everyone to the future, she sent all   
fo the Dark Kingdom which included these generals that you see before you."  
  
To Current Time  
  
It had been such a long time ago in Usagi's opinion. She now had the   
generals who would help protect her. And even though Usagi's mother had not   
been so protective of her, everyone else made up for it. They never let her   
walk alone without someone following her.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stopped fighting and started to go out. Usagi was in love   
with him more then ever.  
  
Minako and Kunzite started to go out together. Ami and Zoisite started going   
out together too. Rei and Jedite soon started too, soon afterward Nephryte   
and Makoto were going out.  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this, just so you know, Zoisite is a boy not a girl like   
in the english. I still can't believe that they changed a character's   
gender. Well I hope you enjoyed this fic, ja ne.  



End file.
